las locuras que hacemos por amor
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Random drabbles with Kagome being paired with men from Inuyasha and anywhere you want! Enjoy as you find out why this story was named las locuras que hacemos por amor or the crazy things we do for love. some storied will be two/three shots and the rest one.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, hey, hey! this is my new fic and it will be just Random drabbled with Kaggy being with any character from inuyasha and if you want other shows too! review!**

Prompt 1: **Sesshomaru; wooing the girl**

Sesshoamru growled as he listened to his love interest friends set her up on a date with the human whats his face Hobo. He glared at the boy as he shuffled his feet nervousness radiating off his body as he talked with Kagome.

"So, um," the imbecile was worse then his Half-Brother InuYasha! Sesshomaru noticed how Kagome tensed and recognized the look on her face. She wanted out. "how about we, um, go to the movies? there's-"

He was cut off as Sesshomaru walked over to them and pulled Kagome close.

"Miko," his voice was smooth and rich as his face was but centimeters away from hers. Kagome blushed prettly as her heart speed.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru?"

He smirked making her three friends swoon. "You will join this one to night for a candlelit dinner at the house."

Anger flashed in her pretty brown eyes at being ordered. "Who do you think you are! since when- oomph!"

Gasps of shock left the mouths of the students at her high school as her eyes closed, responding to the kiss with just as much passion as Sesshomaru was giving her. There tongues fought for dominance with sesshomaru eventually wining but being the stubborn Miko she was Kagome got him back. just as he pulled away she gently bit at his bottom lip watching as his Golden eyes flashed with lust and shock before he quickly recovered.

"I shall arrive at the shrine at 6 sharp. your mother i trust has received the dress and accessories i have sent with Rin for you." Kagome still in her passionate haze gazed lovingly at him.

"I can't wait." and he left but not without another kiss.

"Now _that's_ how you woo a girl." Eri said. Yuka and Ayumi nodded in agreement as they watch Kagome walk back into the school with a little hop.

**T.N.T my readers! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 2: InuYasha- weakness**

For years ever since he was little all he knew was a Mothers love for the first 4 years and the scorn and hatred of the villagers. He was a Half-Breed and would never be accepted by anyone. His Mother the great Princess Izayoi was once a respected woman but at having a demon child she was disgraced.

Then came Kikyo, a woman who broke through his defenses and showed him love. She was the second person to ever break through his heart. But Naraku ruined there chances of happiness. He destroyed the fragile trust held between him and Kikyo and thus lead to her's and in essence his demise.

After Kagome had awakened him from the eternal slumber Kikyo had cast upon him, he was reluctant to help the girl who was the Incarnation of his first love. She would hurt him, she would betray him just like Kikyo did. But after traveling with Kagome for a few months he saw a silver lining. She gave him such marvelous friends- no family, she showed him for to forgive and forget, how to love. She broke through the iron clad hold he held on his emotions just as Kikyo once had but with more strength. She never gave up on him. Kagome was his light.

"InuYasha?" He turned and smiled. There she was! Long black blue hair and the most beautiful, deep set of chocolate brown eyes stared at him full of love. He smiled and opened his arms.

"Kagome," he mumbled as he buried his nose in her hair, resting his large hands on her growing belly. "What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"The Pup is kicking!" she happily exclaimed making his smile widen. Finally! The pup has started kicking and soon it would join then. He gasped when he felt a small force shove his hand.

"The Pup moved!" he exclaimed in awe, his puppy dog ears twitching on top of his head as his amber eyes sparkled in delight. Kagome laughed at the soon to be Father's excitement. Both soon to be parents sat there for hours just basking in the happiness they felt.

"Hey, Yasha,"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Kagome..."


End file.
